Cinderella 2
by Tilly0006
Summary: Sequel to my first Cinderella story
1. The beginning

**(an. If you haven't read the first one I suggest you do. it will help you understand some of the characters and there personalities better.)**

"One hundred and fifty." Angel sighed and leaned back in her chair. One hundred and fifty dollar's was a far cry from the seven hundred they needed. She looked into the faces of the twelve elderly people in front of her. Angel had lived in a old folks home ever since she was little. This was where she grew up, in the five room cottage. There were three bedrooms a living room a kitchen and a little bathroom. The elderly people slept in the bedrooms while Angel slept on a pile of old quilt's in the pantry.

"If only they weren't so picky over when they got the rent." One of the elderly lady's named Clara said.

Out of all the old folks, there were three men and nine women, all of which, thankfully, were quite healthy.

Angel shook her head "Do we have anything else we could sale?"

The old folks looked at each other trying to think. They had sold about everything there was to sale to pay the rent all the other times.

Angel frowned. There was just nothing left to sale. She looked down at her wrist, well there was one thing.

"Angel, don't even think of it." Clara declared

Angel looked at Clara "Don't think of what?" she asked innocently.

Clara gave her a stern look "You know what."

"But it would probably bring in some good money!"

"I don't care if it would bring in the Queen of England, you're not selling it!"

Angel sighed. She'd had lost the battle "Fine, I won't sell it." she stood up and walked to the window "I could take some flowers into town and sell them."

The folks nodded.

"You can take that afghan that we have been working on." Ann suggested

Angel smiled "Ok. Plus while I'm in town, I'll do some odd jobs and try to get together some more money."

They all wished her good luck as she started walking towards the town.

Queen Ella ran over to the stairs hopped on the railing and slid down. She ran into the throne room where her husband and the duke were talking.

They looked up when Ella came running in.

"Daniel is missing!" she declared

Both men groaned and looked at each other

"His bed room window is opened."

Jonathan ran his hand through his hair.

Duke Edward rubbed his forehead "That boy."

Ella looked back and forth between the two men "What are we going to do?'

The duke looked at Ella than at Jonathan "I could send out the guard's to find him."

Jonathan nodded "Could you, please do that? Tell them that when they find him, to bring him straight to the throne room."

Duke Edward bowed "Yes, your highness."

Jonathan and Ella watched the duke leave the room.

Ella turned to Jonathan "What were ya'll talking about?"

Jonathan sighed "The kingdom."

Ella raised her eyebrows "What about it?"

Jonathan shook his head "Nothing. I have some paper work I need to do, ok? Maybe we can talk later." with that said he hurried out of the room

Ella let out a frustrated sigh

"Is everything ok your majesty?"

Ella turned around to see Duchess Emily standing behind her with a tray of tea and cakes. "Emily! It's good to see you. Here, I'll take that." Ella took the tray from Emily and sat it on a nearby table

Emily looked at Ella "Was there something wrong?"

Ella shook her head "It's nothing. Just Jonathan."

"What about him?"

"Something seems to be bothering him. But…"

"He acts like nothing's wrong."

"Exactly! I can tell that something isn't right! It's in his eyes and on his face!" by now Ella was walking around the room gesturing with her hands.

"Maybe it's Daniel that has him worried?" Emily suggested.

"Maybe." Ella walked over to a window and looked out. She wished Millie was here to talk to but Jonathans parents had made her a ambassador so she was away a lot. The throne room was on the second floor of the castle. Looking out the window you could see just past the wall that surrounded the castle, there lay the town. _Maybe a trip out to town…_

A tall handsome young man, with black hair and mischievous sky blue eyes, was walking through town. He walked up to one of the markets booths that sold fruit. The person that ran the booth was tending to a customer and had his back to the man.

Looking around quickly the boy grabbed an apple "Hey!" he shouted to the owner of the booth who quickly turned around. The young man took a big bight out of the apple then took off running without paying.

The booth owner faces redden "Police! thief!" he shouted.

The young man ran through town dodging people knocking some over. But he didn't stop he ran into some stuff but continued running. He knew he was causing disaster, but that was the fun of it!

He glanced behind him to see how far behind the cops were. He looked back in front of him only to collide with a girl. They both fell to the ground along with her basket of stuff. He went to stand up seeing her little purse lying on the ground he grabbed it "thanks'" he said with a smirk as he took off running again

"Oh no he did not!" the girl exclaimed as she got up and took off running after him.

The man ran until he looked behind him again. The cops were there, but the girl was no longer behind him. _Couldn't keep up. what a pity._ he thought sarcastically.

He took a sharp turn that lead to a little road that not a lot of people new about. Mainly because it was on the out skirts of town.

The cops stopped, not seeing were the man went. "He disappeared again." one exclaimed.

"Oh well, we'll get him next time." Another said, and they left.

The man, who was standing behind a huge oak tree with his head turned so he could hear better, grinned. He lost them every time. All of the sudden, he landed on the ground holding his cheek in pain. He looked up, there stood the girl from earlier.

"How dare you knock someone over without apologizing and then take all the money they have!?" she bent down and grabbed her purse.

"Hey, chill out lady! I was going to return it." He said standing up.

She glared at him "Not only are you reckless, a jerk and a thief, you're a liar too!"

"Wha... how dare you call me a jerk and what makes you think I would lie?!" he exclaimed, his pride hurt.

"Because you just did! How were you going to return my purse you have no idea who I am?"

The man winched. She had a point.

"And besides," the girl said putting her hand on her hips "Who do you think you, are causing all that trouble and then just leaving?"

The man crossed his arms "What if I told you I was the prince?!" _That will show her!_

The girl rolled her eyes "I wouldn't believe you."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm pretty sure that a prince wouldn't destroy his kingdom and steal from his subjects!" she turned and started walking off

_Man, she is good at making points._ He thought before walking after her "Hey! Wait up!"

The girl glanced at him and kept walking "Why should I?"

He was silent for a second "Because I'm sorry."

She stopped and looked at him "Uh-huh. Prove it."

"What!?"

"You said you're sorry. If you mean it, prove it." She started walking again.

"And how I'm I suppose to do that?" he asked, walking after her.

"By doing something good for humanity." She replied.

"Oh please." He said, emphasizing the syllables.

"I knew you weren't sorry."

He stopped dead in his tracks. She was one of the most difficult people he had met. He looked up to where she had been, she wasn't there any more. As a matter of fact, she wasn't anywhere, and there wasn't any tree's

He quirked an eyebrow "Now that is downright creepy."


	2. Chapter 2

"Daniel, where have you been?" four people exclaimed as the young man was brought into the throne room.

Daniel groaned "I was nowhere, ok?"

Jonathan gave his son a hard look "And where exactly is, nowhere?"

Daniel turned his head and looked at the wall. He did that whenever he was determined not to say anything.

Ella stood up and walked over to him "Daniel, we were worried."

Daniel remained silent.

Ella looked at Jonathan neither one of them were sure what to do. They had raised him with honesty and discipline. They had been very careful not to spoil him and yet somehow he had turned to be the most stubborn, self-centered person you would meet.

The king and queen looked at the duke and duchess who simply shrugged, not knowing what to do ether.

Ella tried again "Daniel, talk to us. Where did you go?"

Daniel let out a frustrated growl "I was out in town, ok? Is that a crime?"

Jonathan sent Daniel a warning look "Watch your voice young man."

"Why do ya'll always have to know where I go what I do and anything else that evolves me?"

Ella put a hand on his arm "That's because you are our son and were worried about you when you just disappear."

"Well, there's nothing to be worried about! I'm fine!" Daniel shouted before leaving the throne room

Ella stared after him, trying to hold back the tears.

Jonathan walked over to his wife "Ella, are you ok?"

She nodded.

"How about a walk in the garden?" he asked.

Ella forced a small smile "That would be nice."

"Men!" Angel huffed "How dare he think he could just take my purse?" She was walking to her house that was hidden in some canyons.

She walked in the door to see all the elderly folks waiting for her. She sat her basket of stuff down.

"How'd it go out in town?" Clara asked.

Angel walked into the living room and sat down on a chair "Exhausting."

All the elderly folks had followed her.

Clara looked at Angel, who was red in the face. "Is everything ok?"

Angel looked up into the concerned faces "Yes. I just ran most of the way home is all."

"How much did you make today?" Jack asked.

Angel reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out her purse. "Two hundred and fifty dollar's. But I bought some stuff to make some pies and apple turnovers to sell to the general store."

The folks nodded.

Angel looked up at a clock on the wall, it read 3:00am. Angel eyebrows went up. _That dumb clock is always dying!_ She stood up and took it down off the wall "Anybody have the real time?"

Jack pulled out his old rust pocket watch "It be 10:30pm."

Angel gasped "I need to make supper!"

Clara smiled "We already made supper, Dear."

Angel looked at her "You did?"

Clara nodded "We already ate, but we saved you some."

Angel smiled "Thanks. I think it's time for bed."

All the old folks nodded and started making their way to their rooms. Since there were only three bed rooms they hung curtains in the room to make little rooms.

Angel laid on her make shift bed in the pantry. The rent was due in one day. She hoped she could get the money by that time.

She looked at her wrist where there was a bracelet made out of golden silver leaves and diamonds.

The next day, Angel woke up early, made the pies and turnovers, fixed breakfast for the old folks and left a note saying she was going on into town and she be back late.

Daniel was walking around in town. It was about 2:30pm. He glanced over at a tomato stand and then looked over to where a lady was standing. A smile crossed his face as he reached over and grabbed a tomato and threw it in the direction of the lady. But before it hit her, a hand reached out and grabbed it. Daniel looked at who caught it and groaned

Angel walked over to the black headed young man "You never learn, do you?"

The man huffed and grabbed the tomato and sat it back in its stand "What are you? A guardian angel or something?" all day, no matter what he tried to do to cause trouble, she would show up and stop him.

Angel shook her head "No. What is you name, anyway?"

Daniel glared at her "Why you wanna know?"

Angel shrugged "No reason. This is just the tenth time I've run into you."

"It's Daniel."

She raised her eyebrows "Your name is Daniel?"

He rolled his eyes "Yeah. What's so hard to believe about that?"

She shook her head again "Nothing. It's just I never pictured a trouble maker with the name, Daniel."

Daniel stared at her. "So what's your name?"

She was about to answer when the ground slightly stared shaking and the marching of feet could be heard. They looked up to see the king's army marching through town.

Daniel's mouth fell opened. _They sent the army out to find me!? Are they crazy!? _He thought "Weeelll… I got to go. Bye!"

Angel watched as Daniel ran off. She shook her head. He was weird.

Ella ran through the castle halls trying to find Jonathan. She ran around a corner and ran smack dab into somebody. She would have fallen over, but the person caught her. She looked up to see Jonathan.

"What's the rush?" he asked.

"Where have you been?!" she exclaimed.

"In my office."

Ella stared at him. Why hadn't she thought to look there? "Have you lost it!?"

"Lost what? Ella, what wrong?"

Ella shook her head to clear it "I know you get aggravated with Daniel for sneaking off. But to send out half of the army is a little extreme, don't you think?"

Jonathan stared at her "Say what?"

"Don't tell you me you had no idea that half of the army is marching through town!"

"I had no idea."

"You have to make them stop before they destroy the town!"

Jonathan nodded before running off.

Ella watched him go, then she turned around to walk back around the corner, only to have somebody run into her. Only this time, they both hit the ground. She looked to see Daniel lying on the floor.

"Daniel!"

Daniel sat up panting for breath "Sorry, Mom." He managed to say in between gasped of air.

Ella looked at her son "Are you ok?"

He nodded

Ella stood up and crossed her arms "I take it you were out in town?"

He looked up at her sheepishly "Maybe."

Ella glared at him.

Daniel managed to stand up, then he leaned against the wall, still out of breath from running. "Ok, so I was out in town. But you didn't have to send half the army to come and find me!"

Ella suppressed a giggle "Serves you right."

Daniel sent Ella an annoyed look

Ella couldn't hold it any more she started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Jonathan came walking around the corner, he looked at Ella who was unsuccessfully trying to stop laughing, then he looked at Daniel "Well look who found their way home."

Daniel groaned

Ella straightened up "So, what happened?"

Jonathan looked at Ella "I had told the duke to send the army out to find Daniel. I had only meant two or three, but he took me seriously and sent half of them."

Daniel leaned his head back against the wall.

Jonathan looked back at Daniel "If anything, it made somebody come home in a jiffy."

Ella smiled then started laughing again

Daniel looked back and forth between his parents. They both thought it was funny! With a huff, he straightened and went walking off towards his room.

**(an. In case your wondering what the characters look like**

**Angel - age 20 - hair color brownish-red**

**Daniel - age 20 - hair color black - eyes sky blue**

**King Jonathan age 43 - hair color brown - eyes midnight blue**

**Queen Ella age 42 - hair color strawberry blond - sea blue)**

**Duke Edward age 44 - hair color dirty blond and gray - eyes green**

**Duchess Emily age 43 - hair color black - eyes pale blue**


	3. Chapter 3

Angel shook her head as she walked into the clearing were her home sat. She was thinking about Daniel and how he seemed to live for trouble.

Glancing at the house, she saw a carriage parked in front of it "Speaking of men."

The man that was leaning against the carriage saw her and flashed a tooth paste smile "Angel."

Angel glared at him "What do you want, Mr. Grinder?"

Mr. Grinder huffed "Angel, please calls me, Charles."

Angel rolled her eyes. The Grinders owned the property to the house. Their son, Charles Grinder, was a pain in the neck, to say the least.

Angel turned her attention back to Charles "If you're here for the rent, just give me a minute and I'll get it."

Charles waved his hand "If that's the way you want it. You know all you have to do is say one little word and you never have to pay rent again."

Angel bit her bottom lip. _Don't slap him, don't slap him._

"So what do you say? Marry me?" Charles asked for the millionth time.

Angel felt her temper ready to blow. After dealing with the other guy, she was in no mood for Charles. "I would rather marry a hog than you!" she exclaimed before marching into the house and slamming the door.

"I still need the rent you know!" he called from out side.

Angel looked up to see two elderly ladies starring at her. "Can one of ya'll take him the rent?"

Clara nodded. Angel took out the money she had earned that day with the other money. "Tell him that the other hundred dollars will be in next month's rent."

Clara nodded than exited the house

Angel walked into the kitchen and started making supper she would have to go back into town tomorrow.

Ella looked around to make sure no one was watching. She had on an old faded dress and a cap. She was planning a little trip out to town.

Angel walked through town. She hadn't seen Daniel today. Thankfully. That boy got on her last nerve! He was always causing trouble. Just then she heard a lot of commotion, looking up she saw Daniel as he ran past stuff, knocking it over. Angel was about to run after him, but he ran past a lady, knocking her over and, naturally, he kept running. Angel ran over to the lady.

"Are you ok?" She asked, helping her up.

"Yes, I'm fine. Who was that?" the lady asked.

Angle looked in the direction Daniel ran off in "The town trouble maker."

The lady smiled "Thank you for helping me. It's rare to find someone who will help a stranger. What's your name?"

"Angel."

The lady smile widened "It suits you. I'm Ella."

Angel smiled "That's a pretty name."

Jonathan had walked for what felt like the entire castle three times, but he couldn't find Ella anywhere!

"Amy!" he called one of the maids

She came running and curtsied "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Have you found my wife yet?"

"No Your Majesty."

Jonathan ran his hand through his hair "You're dismissed."

Amy curtsied and walked off.

Daniel walked up to his dad "Soooo… moms missing."

Jonathan sent Daniel an aggravated, annoyed look.

Daniel shrugged "What. You're always getting on to me, for disappearing."

Jonathan face palmed "Do you know were your mother is?"

Daniel shook his head "Nope."

Jonathan sighed "You don't even care." He mumbled before walking off

Daniel shrugged.

Angel and Ella walked trough town turns out they got along great.

Angel looked up at the sky the sun was staring to set "Its been great talking to you, but its getting late. I'd better get home."

Ella looked at the sky, her eyes got as big as saucers "Yes I need to get home too. It was wonderful getting to know you, Angel. Bye."

Angel waved "Goodbye."

Jonathan stood in the throne room thinking. Where could Ella be?

"Jonathan?"

He turned around to see Ella standing a couple feet behind him "Where have you been? I was worried sick!"

Ella blushed "Sorry Jonathan. I was talking."

Jonathan raised his eyebrows "Talking all day? To who?" Jonathan looked down at her dress "You were out in town!"

Ella looked down, sure enough she was still in the faded dress "Yes. I'm sorry I was gone all day."

Jonathan groaned "Why didn't you tell me where you were going?"

Ella sighed "I didn't think you'd let me go."

Daniel listened outside the door. His parents were talking about this and that. No matter what happened, they always forgave each other and forgot about whatever it was they had disagreed on. _I have to be careful when ever I'm in town from now on. If mom see's me, I'm doomed._ He turned and walked off.

Jonathan looked at Ella. He hated seeing her in faded clothes. It reminded him of when she had worked for her stepfamily.

Ella looked at Jonathan, than back at her clothes "Jonathan."

"Hm?"

"I'm worried about Daniel."

Jonathan groaned "You're not the only one."

"Then maybe you should start spending more time with him again." Jonathan had spend hours upon hours with Daniel everyday, until he had reached eighteen. Than it had stopped.

"I don't have time."

"Why not? You used to always have time. True his attitude still wasn't the best, but it would give him less hours in the day to get into trouble."

Jonathan sighed he didn't know how to tell Ella that the kingdom was having troubles and he didn't know what to do.

"Jonathan."

"what?"

"Well, since you don't have time, maybe we could do something that, maybe, would help him realize that he has to take reasonability."

"What do you have in mind?"

Ella shrugged "I don't know. How about a ball?"

Jonathan quirked an eyebrow "A ball? Isn't that more like a reward than a lesson?"

Ella giggled "I don't know. When your parents threw you a ball, you made it seem like it was a nightmare."

Jonathan laughed. He had made a big deal about it to his parents "Ok. How will a ball make him be more responsible?"

"It might not. But maybe if he see's the people bowing to him because he's the prince, it might make him realize he will be king one day."

Jonathan nodded "Ok. We'll see."

Daniel was heading towards his room, when a dark figure stepped out of the darkness. Daniel stopped.

"What do you want?" He asked.

The dark figure took a step closer to Daniel "For you to straighten up and start being the perfect prince, or else!" The figured warned the prince before disappearing.

Daniel rolled his eyes "And you think I was the one being a criminal."

Daniel was walking trough town the next day. He looked around. There was a fair amount of people in town. That would mean, running through them would cause chaos!

Angel pulled out her list. She had almost all the groceries she needed. She started walking again, but Daniel ran by knocking her over.

Daniel was running, when he knocked into someone, then the next minute, he found himself falling. He hit the ground. He looked at his feet, only to see that Angel had grabbed his foot.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" she asked.

Daniel groaned "Nowhere now."

Angel nodded "You got that right."

Daniel sat up "What do I have to do?"

Angel looked around at her groceries lying on the ground "For one you can help me pick all these up and… wait. Did you just ask?"

Daniel shrugged "I figured out that it's the best way to get out of a lecture."

Angel smiled. She started picking up her groceries. Daniel started helping.

"I never did catch your name."

"It's Angel"

He smiled

She stared at him. That was the first real smile she had ever seen him smile.

She went back to picking up her groceries. After they were all up, Daniel stood up, then helped Angel up.

"Thank you, but I should be going now. Bye." Angel said before running off.

Angel arrived home. She started supper.

Clara and Ann looked into the kitchen

Clara looked at Ann "Is it me, or is she more cheerful than usual?"

Ann nodded "I'll say."

Clara watched Angel cut some vegetable for soup. Clara let out a small gasped. "Angel."

Angel turned and looked towards the door way were Clara was standing "Yes?"

Clara motioned towards Angels wrist "Where's your bracelet?"

Angel looked down at her wrist and gasped "I don't know. I had it on this morning!"

"You didn't sell it, did you?"

Angel shook her head "No! Maybe it fell off when I fell. I've got to go try and find it."

Before any one could say anything, Angel was out the door. Later, a very dishearten Angel returned. She had looked everywhere, but couldn't find her bracelet.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel sat at his desk in his room. He hadn't been able to sleep. He looked down at the bracelet that sat on his desk. He had grabbed it when he helped her up. He had taken a thousands things before, without his parents' knowledge of course, and it had never bothered him. But his guilt was eating him alive this time! _ugh! That girl is getting to my head_. He stood up. He looked at the bracelet, when it stuck him that it looked familiar. Too familiar.

Angel walk through town the next day, looking for her bracelet. She sighed and collapsed on a bench

"Everything alright?" Daniel asked, sitting down on the other end of the bench.

Angel shook her head "No, I lost my bracelet."

"You didn't lose it. I took it."

Angel stared at him "You did what!?"

"I'm sorry. I came to return it." He held it out to her.

Angel took it and clasped it back on her wrist "Why did you take it?"

Daniel shrugged "I don't know. I'm sorry."

"It's ok I forgive you."

Daniel stared at her "What?!"

"I forgive you. I don't know why you took it and I'm thinking it probably wasn't a good reason, but the important thing is that you returned it. Thank you." Angel stood up.

Daniel stood up too "You're just gonna forgive me like that?"

Angel nodded "Yes." She smiled up at him.

"I guess your name does fit you."

Angle cocked her head "What does that mean?"

Daniel smiled "You're an Angel."

Angel blushed and looked down at her shoes.

Daniel looked away "Well, I got to go, Bye." He walked quickly away.

Back in the throne room of the castle, Daniel was looking out the window that over looked town.

Jonathan was talking "That's why it's important for you to pay attention."

Daniel just stared out the window "Sure"

"And you need to be more responsible." Duke Edward added.

"Yeah, sure." Daniel replied

Ella looked over at him, that was all he had been saying since he had walked in and looked out the window. Ella walked over to the window. Daniel didn't even notice.

She looked out. There wasn't that many people out in town. She followed Daniels gaze.

"Furthermore, you're twenty-one now, it's time you grew up!" Jonathan continued.

"Sure." Daniel said, his gaze never leaving the window.

Ella looked out over the town till she finally found what Daniel was staring at. Ella smiled.

Jonathan looked over at Daniel "And you haven't even heard a word I've said."

"Yeah, sure." Daniel said.

Ella bit back a laugh. Daniel seemed quite taken with the girl he was watching out in town.

Jonathan threw his hands up in frustration and walked out of the room, the duke and duchess followed. Ella took on last look at Daniel before leaving throne room.

Daniel walked through town about three times, hoping he'd run into Angel. He looked around and spotted her "Hey, Angel!" he called out, then he looked at the lady standing beside her. He gasped. it was his mother! He looked around, seeing a vegetable stand, he dove under it.

Angel and Ella looked up upon hearing some one call out Angel's name. But no one was there.

"Weird." Angel commented.

"No kidding." Ella agreed. She turned back to Angel "So, what do you think about the kingdom?"

She asked as they continued walking.

Angel sighed "It's well…"

Ella looked at her confused as they stopped beside a vegetable stand. "What do you mean?"

Angel looked around "The kingdom isn't doing too good, I mean look around. Buildings need repaired. The bank and land owners keep on kicking people out of there houses for no good reason. Things are a mess!"

Ella looked around. The buildings were in pretty bad shape. She wondered why Jonathan hadn't told her things were so bad off. "I have to go. Maybe I'll see you later?"

Angel nodded "Ok. Bye." Angel watched as Ella walked off. she was about to turn and go when she heard a thud and someone groan. She looked down to see a pair of boots sticking out from under the vegetable stand. she kneeled down and looked under "Daniel? What are you doing?"

Daniel looked to see Angel looking at him "Angel, hi. Umm, is she gone?"

Angel gave him a puzzled look "Is who gone? And what are you doing under there?"

Daniel watched as Angel stood up and backed away from the stand so he could crawl out.

He stood up and brushed himself off

Angel stood there looking at him "What were you doing? Not causing trouble I hope."

Daniel shook his head "No. Actually, I was looking for you."

Angel quirked an eyebrow "Under a vegetable stand?"

"No! That wasn't… oh never mind."

Angel giggled.

Daniel smiled "Anyways I was wondering if there was anything you needed help with."

Angel looked at him "You want to help me?"

Daniel nodded.

"Come on." She said starting to walk off. Daniel happily followed.

Back at the castle, Ella was back in her queen clothes and looking for Jonathan, which she found in his office.

She walked in "Can we talk?"

Jonathan looked up to see Ella standing in front of him with a serious look on her face. "Sure. What about?"

Ella sat down in a chair that was in front of the desk "The Kingdom and its raising problems."

Jonathan groaned "How did you figure out about that?"

"Umm, Jonathan. I am the queen. Why didn't you tell me the Kingdom was having trouble?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry." Jonathan was trying to decide if he should tell her some important papers went missing. He decided not to.

"Worry? Jonathan, I could have helped!" Ella exclaimed.

Jonathan stood up and walked over to Ella. He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands "Ella, there's nothing that can be done. I've tried everything, but there's other problems. There's been some trouble between some of the solders and other little things, that if they're not taken care of could cause a lot of trouble."

Ella sighed "Jonathan, please let me help! I'm the Queen! I'm supposed to help you."

Jonathan looked her in the eye "I know. But I don't want you to over work yourself."

Ella laughed "I like working."

Jonathan smiled "You know what you can do."

Ella smiled at him "What?"

"Take Duchess Emily and go out to town and figure out what the most important stuff is they need."

Ella nodded "Ok."

Jonathan stood up and helped her up "Oh and take some guards with you." Ella face fell "Please."

Finally, Ella nodded "Ok."

Daniel and Angel were picking apples in an apple orchard.

Angel sat on a branch of one of the trees "So, why did you want to help?"

Daniel climbed up the ladder so he was at the same level with her "You told me when we first meet to prove that I was sorry, well the truth is, I wasn't then, but I am now." Daniel continued "Plus, I realized it was time I started caring about something other than myself." Daniel looked up at the sky "Looks like it's past lunch."

Angel nodded "Yeah. We better go tell the Smiths' that we're done."

The Smiths owned the apple orchard that they were in. They had hired Angel to pick apples.

Daniel and Angel walked towards the house and knocked on the door.

Mrs. Smith answered it "Yes?"

"We picked about fifty big baskets." Angel told her

Mrs. Smith smiled "Well, in that case, you can take a basket with you."

Angle nodded "Ok. Thank you, Mrs. Smith."

After Daniel had insisted of carrying the basket of apples to Angel's house, and helped her make lunch for the elderly folks.

Daniel turned to her "Is there something for them to eat for supper?"

Angel nodded "Yes, there's chili in the crock pot. Why?"

Daniel smiled "Come on" he nodded towards the door.

"Make sure you have her home before midnight" Clara called from the other room.

"Yes, Ma'am" Daniel called back before shutting the door. Daniel took Angels hand and they ran towards town.

Angel and Daniel walked trough town talking about this and that and about each others lives. Daniel avoided anything that might reveal he was the prince or rich. Their talking was interrupted by a man shouting and beating his servant. Before Daniel could blink Angel was walking over to them.

Angel stepped in-between the man and his servant "What do you think you're doing?!" she asked the man.

The man sneered "None of you business, Missy"

Angel glared at him "You have no right to beat him!"

"I have a right! He's my servant!"

"That gives you no right! He's still a human being and unless he has done some terrible crime, you have no right whatsoever!"

Daniel just stood there staring, mainly in shock.

The man growled "How about I teach you to mess in other's people's business" He raised his hand. Angel just stood there glaring.

The mans hand came down and stopped. Angel looked to see Daniel holding the mans wrist.

"I don't think so, Buster." Daniel said, pushing the mans wrist back before releasing it. Daniel stood in front of Angel, like a protective shield.

The man was about to say something.

"Sir I think you're done here." A stern voice behind Angel said.

Angel turned around and gasped.

Daniel froze. _I am so dead._ He stayed facing the man, seeing a ally to the left of him, he reached behind him, grabbed Angels wrist and dragged her away into the ally and through it to the other side, which brought them out on the other side of town.

Ella motioned to the guards that were with her to arrest the man. She watched as Angel was drug away trough an ally, by the man that was protecting her from the Man that had tried to hit her. Ella smiled. She would like to meet that young man one day. she had only seen the back of him, but his voice seem strangely familiar. Ella shrugged. Oh well. She and Emily continued their walk through town, seeing what needed done.

on the other side of town Daniel sighing with relief.

"Is everything ok?" Angel asked, looking at him curiously.

Daniel nodded "uh... Yeah. Everything's great."

"Why did you pull me away so fast?"

"I thought, well um... I thought it would be better if we left so the Queen and her guards could take care of it."

"How did you know it was the queen. You didn't even turn around."

Daniel mentally kicked himself "I um.. I've um... I've heard her speak before at a meeting, that other people went to, you know?"

Angel nodded "I guess, Ok."

Daniel smiled "Now, where were we?"

"We were on the other side of town."

"I mean… Oh never mind."

Angel smiled. He had tried to change the subject, but he had failed "We where walking around town talking."

Daniel smiled "Right."

Angel giggled, they resumed walking and started talking about there lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the throne room of the castle, Daniel was looking out the window that over looked town.

Jonathan was talking "That's why it's important for you to pay attention."

Daniel just stared out the window "Sure"

"And you need to be more responsible." Duke Edward added.

"Yeah, sure." Daniel replied

Ella looked over at him, that was all he had been saying since he had walked in and looked out the window. Ella walked over to the window. Daniel didn't even notice.

She looked out. There wasn't that many people out in town. She followed Daniels gaze.

"Furthermore, you're twenty-one now, it's time you grew up!" Jonathan continued.

"Sure." Daniel said, his gaze never leaving the window.

Ella looked out over the town till she finally found what Daniel was staring at. Ella smiled.

Jonathan looked over at Daniel "And you haven't even heard a word I've said."

"Yeah, sure." Daniel said.

Ella bit back a laugh. Daniel seemed quite taken with the girl he was watching out in town.

Jonathan threw his hands up in frustration and walked out of the room, the duke and duchess followed. Ella took on last look at Daniel before leaving throne room.

Daniel walked through town about three times, hoping he'd run into Angel. He looked around and spotted her "Hey, Angel!" he called out, then he looked at the lady standing beside her. He gasped. it was his mother! He looked around, seeing a vegetable stand, he dove under it.

Angel and Ella looked up upon hearing some one call out Angel's name. But no one was there.

"Weird." Angel commented.

"No kidding." Ella agreed. She turned back to Angel "So, what do you think about the kingdom?"

She asked as they continued walking.

Angel sighed "It's well…"

Ella looked at her confused as they stopped beside a vegetable stand. "What do you mean?"

Angel looked around "The kingdom isn't doing too good, I mean look around. Buildings need repaired. The bank and land owners keep on kicking people out of there houses for no good reason. Things are a mess!"

Ella looked around. The buildings were in pretty bad shape. She wondered why Jonathan hadn't told her things were so bad off. "I have to go. Maybe I'll see you later?"

Angel nodded "Ok. Bye." Angel watched as Ella walked off. she was about to turn and go when she heard a thud and someone groan. She looked down to see a pair of boots sticking out from under the vegetable stand. she kneeled down and looked under "Daniel? What are you doing?"

Daniel looked to see Angel looking at him "Angel, hi. Umm, is she gone?"

Angel gave him a puzzled look "Is who gone? And what are you doing under there?"

Daniel watched as Angel stood up and backed away from the stand so he could crawl out.

He stood up and brushed himself off

Angel stood there looking at him "What were you doing? Not causing trouble I hope."

Daniel shook his head "No. Actually, I was looking for you."

Angel quirked an eyebrow "Under a vegetable stand?"

"No! That wasn't… oh never mind."

Angel giggled.

Daniel smiled "Anyways I was wondering if there was anything you needed help with."

Angel looked at him "You want to help me?"

Daniel nodded.

"Come on." She said starting to walk off. Daniel happily followed.

Back at the castle, Ella was back in her queen clothes and looking for Jonathan, which she found in his office.

She walked in "Can we talk?"

Jonathan looked up to see Ella standing in front of him with a serious look on her face. "Sure. What about?"

Ella sat down in a chair that was in front of the desk "The Kingdom and its raising problems."

Jonathan groaned "How did you figure out about that?"

"Umm, Jonathan. I am the queen. Why didn't you tell me the Kingdom was having trouble?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry." Jonathan was trying to decide if he should tell her some important papers went missing. He decided not to.

"Worry? Jonathan, I could have helped!" Ella exclaimed.

Jonathan stood up and walked over to Ella. He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands "Ella, there's nothing that can be done. I've tried everything, but there's other problems. There's been some trouble between some of the solders and other little things, that if they're not taken care of could cause a lot of trouble."

Ella sighed "Jonathan, please let me help! I'm the Queen! I'm supposed to help you."

Jonathan looked her in the eye "I know. But I don't want you to over work yourself."

Ella laughed "I like working."

Jonathan smiled "You know what you can do."

Ella smiled at him "What?"

"Take Duchess Emily and go out to town and figure out what the most important stuff is they need."

Ella nodded "Ok."

Jonathan stood up and helped her up "Oh and take some guards with you." Ella face fell "Please."

Finally, Ella nodded "Ok."

Daniel and Angel were picking apples in an apple orchard.

Angel sat on a branch of one of the trees "So, why did you want to help?"

Daniel climbed up the ladder so he was at the same level with her "You told me when we first meet to prove that I was sorry, well the truth is, I wasn't then, but I am now." Daniel continued "Plus, I realized it was time I started caring about something other than myself." Daniel looked up at the sky "Looks like it's past lunch."

Angel nodded "Yeah. We better go tell the Smiths' that we're done."

The Smiths owned the apple orchard that they were in. They had hired Angel to pick apples.

Daniel and Angel walked towards the house and knocked on the door.

Mrs. Smith answered it "Yes?"

"We picked about fifty big baskets." Angel told her

Mrs. Smith smiled "Well, in that case, you can take a basket with you."

Angle nodded "Ok. Thank you, Mrs. Smith."

After Daniel had insisted of carrying the basket of apples to Angel's house, and helped her make lunch for the elderly folks.

Daniel turned to her "Is there something for them to eat for supper?"

Angel nodded "Yes, there's chili in the crock pot. Why?"

Daniel smiled "Come on" he nodded towards the door.

"Make sure you have her home before midnight" Clara called from the other room.

"Yes, Ma'am" Daniel called back before shutting the door. Daniel took Angels hand and they ran towards town.

Angel and Daniel walked trough town talking about this and that and about each others lives. Daniel avoided anything that might reveal he was the prince or rich. Their talking was interrupted by a man shouting and beating his servant. Before Daniel could blink Angel was walking over to them.

Angel stepped in-between the man and his servant "What do you think you're doing?!" she asked the man.

The man sneered "None of you business, Missy"

Angel glared at him "You have no right to beat him!"

"I have a right! He's my servant!"

"That gives you no right! He's still a human being and unless he has done some terrible crime, you have no right whatsoever!"

Daniel just stood there staring, mainly in shock.

The man growled "How about I teach you to mess in other's people's business" He raised his hand. Angel just stood there glaring.

The mans hand came down and stopped. Angel looked to see Daniel holding the mans wrist.

"I don't think so, Buster." Daniel said, pushing the mans wrist back before releasing it. Daniel stood in front of Angel, like a protective shield.

The man was about to say something.

"Sir I think you're done here." A stern voice behind Angel said.

Angel turned around and gasped.

Daniel froze. _I am so dead._ He stayed facing the man, seeing a ally to the left of him, he reached behind him, grabbed Angels wrist and dragged her away into the ally and through it to the other side, which brought them out on the other side of town.

Ella motioned to the guards that were with her to arrest the man. She watched as Angel was drug away trough an ally, by the man that was protecting her from the Man that had tried to hit her. Ella smiled. She would like to meet that young man one day. she had only seen the back of him, but his voice seem strangely familiar. Ella shrugged. Oh well. She and Emily continued their walk through town, seeing what needed done.

on the other side of town Daniel sighing with relief.

"Is everything ok?" Angel asked, looking at him curiously.

Daniel nodded "uh... Yeah. Everything's great."

"Why did you pull me away so fast?"

"I thought, well um... I thought it would be better if we left so the Queen and her guards could take care of it."

"How did you know it was the queen. You didn't even turn around."

Daniel mentally kicked himself "I um.. I've um... I've heard her speak before at a meeting, that other people went to, you know?"

Angel nodded "I guess, Ok."

Daniel smiled "Now, where were we?"

"We were on the other side of town."

"I mean… Oh never mind."

Angel smiled. He had tried to change the subject, but he had failed "We where walking around town talking."

Daniel smiled "Right."

Angel giggled, they resumed walking and started talking about there lives.

Ella, Jonathan, and Duchess Emily were all pacing in the throne room. Duke Edward was drumming his fingers against the wall.

Ella stopped and looked at Jonathan "Maybe we should send out the army."

Jonathan shook his head "He's come home all the other time's. We'll give him till midnight."

Ella sighed. Daniel was missing again. But the point was that it was eleven-thirty pm and he wasn't home yet! He had never stayed out past dark. Plus, he had left yearly that morning, because he wasn't at breakfast.

Ella stopped, so did Emily. They watched Jonathan paced back and forth "Did we really look like that?" Emily asked.

Ella shrugged.

Jonathan stopped, Edward was about to say something, when Jonathan silenced him. in the distance, you could hear happy whistling. It grew louder.

Daniel was happily whistling as he walked down the hall. He walked past the throne room door.

"Daniel, get back here" Edward and Jonathan shouted at the same time.

Daniel stopped mid whistle. He back tracked and looked in the room. His parents and the duke and duchess were all standing there. Daniel walked in "Yes?"

Ella ran over to him and gave him a hug. To her surprise, Daniel hugged her back "What are all of ya'll doing up?" He asked.

"Waiting for you" Jonathan answered

Daniel quirked an eyebrow "I've been gone before."

Ella nodded "Yes, and we've waited for you those times. But this time, you were out past dark Daniel!"

Daniel looked out the window, he was wasn't he "We'll i got um... distracted"

Jonathan looked at him doubtfully "You got distracted and didn't notice the sun going down?"

Daniel shrugged "The sun was always shining were I was at." an embarrassed look crossed his face "I mean, no Sir."

Jonathan stared at Daniel. If he didn't know any better, he'd say he was in love.

Daniel smiled "I um... better get to my room. You know it's late soo... goodnight."

Daniel practically ran out of the throne room.

Jonathan shook his head "Now he notices it's late."

Ella walked over to Jonathan "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he met a girl, and I'm guessing her name is Sunny."


End file.
